


Tricks

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oppa Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: It doesn’t even take three seconds before Jongup realizes what the other was talking about. He smirks in his mind, but the dancer flushes a small tint of red from “embarrassment” as he obediently closes the door, looking anywhere but the two older men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1193548/tricks-jongup-bap-daejae-jonglo-daejaeup).  
> Originally posted on November 13th 2016.
> 
> Porn, simple as that. Bottom Jongup just because I like it.  
> Really, just porn idk what to tell you all.  
> In any case, idk how their practice rooms in the company are organized, but yeah, just go with it?
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _probably ooc to most people but this is how I imagine them kids (bc the quiet ones are the ones you should look out for lol)_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> I cannot begin to describe how dirty this piece is wtf. But then my Jonglo heart went haywire. So I had to include it.

Jongup enters the hallway that had the two soundproof vocal rooms. The company had originally given them two (one for Youngjae and the other for Daehyun), but really, everyone uses them. The dancer sees one room with a red sign labelled “occupied” like the bathrooms in airplanes, and he knows it’s Himchan because the eldest was in his own studio with the maknae to work on rapping. He’s not entirely sure where the two main vocals went, but he’s pretty sure that the two are fucking like bunnies in a bathroom stall.

Jongup hums a little tune, taking his time to approach the open vocal room and opens the door. _Well, I was right about them ‘fucking like bunnies’. Maybe my plan can start earlier,_ Jongup belatedly thinks when he sees Youngjae writhing on the piano bench with Daehyun obviously gobbling up the younger’s dick. He knocks softly on the door, revealing his presence unabashedly. In his soft, sweet voice, Jongup simply states, “Daehyun-hyung, Youngjae-hyung, maybe you should lock the door next time?”

Daehyun scrambles to his feet while Youngjae whines despite flushing red as he attempts to pull up his jeans. “Jonguppie,” Daehyun coughs, clearing his sore throat, “Wh-what are you doing here?”

The youngest shrugs, “I thought I could practice some vocal stuff since the door wasn’t locked. Then I thought I’d warn you to lock the door. Have fun?”

“Uppie,” Youngjae suddenly says, eyes brightening at an idea.

“Yes hyung?”

“Your browser history,” Youngjae’s voice lowers slightly, bringing a shiver to Jongup’s spine. “You read _those_ stuff.”

It doesn’t even take three seconds before Jongup realizes what the other was talking about. He smirks in his mind, but the dancer flushes a small tint of red from “embarrassment” as he obediently closes the door, looking anywhere but the two older men.

“What’s going on? Did I miss something?” Daehyun asks in surprise.

Youngjae smirks, “ _Well_ , our little Uppie has been a bad, _bad_ boy. Haven’t you _precious_? Why don’t you tell your Daehyun- _oppa_?”

Jongup feels his legs weaken, sliding down against the door as he lets out a small whimper as the pet name rings through his head and the simple word causing his usual calm demeanor to break.

And then Daehyun _understands_ , “Oh, baby, you want me to be your oppa, you could have just asked. Come on Uppie, what do you want?”

“Hy-hyung,” Jongup glances up, which he eternally regrets because they make him feel so, _so_ small (even if they are technically part of the ‘short-line’ in BAP).

Youngjae and Daehyun asks darkly, “Who’s your hyung?”

“O-oppa,” the youngest stutters, not entirely comfortable with having two men (two utterly gorgeous men) eyeing him like candy (despite shamelessly willing to reveal his body to the world).

“What do you want?”

“I want,” he hesitates before glancing at Youngjae, “I want _Daddy’s_ big and beautiful cock to fuck me up with Daehyun-oppa’s next to it.” He no longer has the air of embarrassment from before as he suggests something, perhaps hoping to creep them out by his wish. To test if they were absolutely serious.

Both older men freeze at the bold declaration, shocked by not only the word _daddy_ but also the request from their seemingly innocent second youngest member.

Jongup smirks in his mind, finally grasping the situation at hand. _Plans will be plans, and I can adjust them as I please._ He lets his delicate lips fall into a small pout as he glances up through his lashes, “Daddy, oppa, will you give me what I want? I promise I’ve been a good boy.”

“Oh, fuck,” Daehyun groans, stepping closer to the youngest in the room. “Uppie, suck your oppa’s dick. Get it nice and wet. Daddy and I will make it so you can’t even walk back home.”

Jongup’s eyes light up in glee, but he continues to play along and looks at Youngjae, “Daddy, daddy I really want to, can I do it? Can I suck Dae-oppa’s pretty cock? Please? Pretty please?”

Youngjae growls, releasing a guttural sound indicating his increasing arousal. He steps away from the piano bench and waves his hand, “Strip and get on here, Uppie, Daddy will give you a present.”

Jongup immediately removes all of his clothes keeping only his necklace and climbs onto the piano bench, legs spread to reach the floor for balance at one end of the bench while he used his arms to support his upper body. He hears the sound of a zipper and finds Daehyun’s dick suddenly dangling at his face and feels himself salivating at the sight. Even so, he restrains from opening his mouth without his daddy’s permission. A small click tells him the door is finally locked, so he glances up, finding the heated gaze of the oldest. A whisper to his ear and he immediately moves his mouth closer to the member before him, closing his eyes as he covers the entire head of Daehyun's cock.

Jongup sucks slowly, tongue lapping at the slit as he moves down the length ever so slowly. He continues to dip deeper down all the way to Daehyun’s pubic hair to deepthroat the oldest vocalist. He remains in that one spot until he feels something lap at his exposed asshole. He flinches from surprise, a small whine eliciting from his throat causing Daehyun, who was trying to resist from losing control (in fear of hurting the youngest), to buck up harshly.

 _Was rimming the thing I left him?_ The youngest wonders with a muddled mind as he wiggles his taut ass in the air as though he was asking for more which Youngjae more than happily complies. The tongue once again licks at Jongup’s hole to which Youngjae groans, “Uppie, you clean yourself really well don’t you? You taste so good down here.”

Jongup’s moans ring through the room despite being muffled by Daehyun’s cock. He takes in Daehyun’s thrusts to the back of his throat as he himself thrusts back to Youngjae’s tongue, rubbing his own dick harshly against the fabric of the piano bench. He pulls himself off of Daehyun (much to his disapproval) and whimpers softly, “D-daddy, I’m going to c-cum. Pl-please let me cum, daddy.”

Youngjae coos, “Cum, baby, you deserve it for telling us. Keep on sucking on Dae, alright?”

"B-but, I want to cum with Daddy and, _ah,_ oppa in me,” Jongup cries out when he feels Youngjae's tongue entering his ring of muscles again.

Daehyun chuckles darkly, “Oh, you will, Uppie. Daddy and oppa will make you cum as many times as possible. Cum for us baby. We’ll make you feel so good.”

Jongup’s eyes widen from the words and immediately complies, dipping his head to cover Daehyun’s length again. His moans of pleasure increase as he continues to rut on the bench finally cumming after a few more thrusts. The dancer cries out, throat closing around the cock as an instinctive reaction to remain quiet. He can feel the seed sliding down his throat and spurting into his mouth as Daehyun pulls back.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good, Uppie. Bet your tight ass will be better,” Daehyun pants.

The younger hums as he continues to writhe on Youngjae’s tongue pliantly, “My ass is the best part of me.”

Youngjae pulls away from Jongup’s bottom as he pulls a packet of lube from his back pocket, pulling down his own pants in the process. His demeanor turns serious, breaking from character, “Jongup, you’re clean right?

Jongup nods, “Mmhmm.”

“Will you let us fuck you without a condom?”

“I already swallowed Daehyun-hyung’s cum, so I’m assuming he’s clean, but if you want to fuck me without a condom, I’m all for it as long as you’re clean,” Jongup replies seriously. _“I trust the both of you.”_

Youngjae smiles, “Okay, _Uppie_ , do you think you can take your oppa’s nice, fat dick into your hole with just your Daddy’s spit?”

“I, I can try, daddy,” Jongup blinks, glancing at the member that was in his mouth earlier.

“Good,” Youngjae pats the younger’s head softly, hands guiding him to sit up as Daehyun takes the now empty spot on the bench.

Jongup smiles sweetly as he looks up at the oldest, “Oppa, I’ll take care of you.”

Daehyun groans in anticipation, feeling his flaccid cock begin to rise again. _~~It’s good to be young.~~_ “Uppie, you should hurry before I take you for myself.”

“Oppa, daddy wouldn’t be happy though,” Jongup softly says as he glances at Youngjae. “Daddy, oppa is saying he won’t do what you want. What do we do?” A devious glint appears in his eyes while he tilts his head innocently.

Youngjae raises an eyebrow and smirks, “You’re right Uppie. Maybe your oppa should be given a punishment. What do you think we should do? We could make sure he doesn’t come again.”

Jongup giggles (and it’s the scariest thing both Youngjae and Daehyun has heard). He replies softly, “I really want to feel Daehyun-oppa’s cum in me though. Can I choke him?”

Daehyun sputters, “Wh-what?”

“Oh, but honey, Dae loves being choked.”

“Th-then, what can we do,” Jongup shakes his head pitifully. “I still want Dae-oppa to feel good.”

“Youngjae, Jongup’s ass is gonna go dry if we keep talking like this,” Daehyun tries to divert the topic.

“Oppa, you’re being rude to daddy!” Jongup huffs indignantly, peeking at the second eldest in hopes of praise.

Youngjae hums, “Jongup, go ahead and impale yourself on Dae’s cock. I’ll think of a fitting punishment for him. And a reward for you, okay hun?”

Jongup nods brightly as he crawls on top of Daehyun, aligning his hole with the awaiting length. He uses one hand to spread his ass cheeks and the other to keep is balance with Daehyun’s shoulder. He whines in pain as he slowly sinks down onto the thick cock with limited preparation that had indeed gone a bit dry. Still, Jongup loves the sensation of too much. The pain felt _good_ to the youngest. After a few minutes of getting to the bottom of Daehyun’s dick, Jongup feels tears prickle at his eyes from the pain. “O-oppa, da-addy,” he moans shamelessly into the oldest man’s neck. “It h-hurts.”

“Oh, but isn’t this what you want precious. If this hurts, how are you going to take Daddy’s big delicious cock baby?” Youngjae pets the younger softly.

“B-but daddy has lube,” Jongup turns to face Youngjae, eyes wide and pitiful (but they both know it’s a trick). “Y-you’ll use l-lube, right daddy?” His hips begin to circle, bringing out a groan of pleasure from the oldest.

“Dammit, Uppie, are you sure you’re in pain? Because your hips sure aren’t saying that,” Daehyun bucks up slightly.

“Hmm, I don’t know Uppie, with what Dae is saying, maybe you don’t really need lube. You seem to like pain a lot,” Youngjae darkly chuckles.

Jongup stops, breath becoming short as fear truly begins to show in his eyes. He shakes his head violently, the tears beginning to truly fall down his cheeks, “Daddy, no, please, no. I can’t take two raw at the same time. I really, _really_ can’t. Daddy, please, please, use lube. I don’t want it to hurt too much please.” He looks down, unable to meet the other’s eyes from fear of the reaction. For fear of Youngjae possibly taking it too far.

A finger tilts his head up as tears streak down his cheeks. Youngjae kisses him softly, “Oh, my sweet angel, how could we possibly do that to you. We _never_ want to hurt you.”

Daehyun hums in agreement as he places a peck on the younger’s temple, “Uppie, we would never do that unless you were a very bad boy. How about this, I’ll let you choke me when I’m getting close, okay?”

Jongup softly nods, sniffles still evident.

“I’m sorry we made you cry honey,” Youngjae whispers. “I was going to ask you to be quiet, but you can be as loud as you want. Uppie, just this one time, okay?”

“B-but daddy, I’m usually very quiet during sex,” Jongup admits hesitantly.

“Then if we can make you scream, consider everything forgiven. It doesn’t matter how loud we are in this room anyway,” Daehyun pats the youngest affectionately.

Jongup weakly smirks, “Challenge accepted.”

Youngjae laughs softly, “Atta boy. Get ready, I’ll start prepping you for me.”

Jongup nods.

“Make sure you tell me when you feel uncomfortable,” Youngjae continues.

Jongup nods again and lifts himself to be halfway on Daehyun’s dick, giving space to the second oldest. He lets his head fall into the crook of Daehyun’s neck, whimpering, “Oppa, why are you so _big_? It’d be so much easier if both you and daddy had pretty, long cocks, but oppa, you're so fat and _thick_ and it feels _so good._ Oh, oppa, tell me about Daddy’s penis. I’ve never seen Daddy’s pretty penis.”

Daehyun groans from the younger’s words and moans when he feels fingers slipping between his member and the walls that were snug around him . “ _W-well_ , Uppie, oppa can tell you about how Daddy’s cock feels so deliciously good in me or how well it fits in oppa’s hand when Daddy lets me fuck him. Which one do you want to hear?” Daehyin knows the words are a bit daring, and he truly does receive retribution from a small pinch at his length buried inside the youngest, but it was worth it.

Jongup whines, body unable to stay still as he feels his asshole widen from taking in a huge dick and two fingers. It’s a bit disappointing that they still haven't found his sweet spot, but he knows that they’ll get there eventually. After hearing Daehyun’s question, Jongup whines begin to grow louder as he whimpers out, “I wa-want to kn-know how Daddy feels inside of y-yo _u!_ ” _A third finger_ , Jongup barely manages to register.

“Hmm, Uppie, you see, Daddy has this beautiful long cock that goes _so deep_. He can hit that sweet spot from entering your hole. He isn’t too thick, so it doesn’t hurt too much when he first puts it in. But after a while, when he goes _really_ deep, because the lube can’t enter that deep, it hurts just a little bit, the tip of his cock brushing against the inside of my velvety walls. Do you think you can take Daddy with your small body? Do you think you can take _both_ of us with oppa stretching you so wide and then Daddy sliding in as slowly as he wants? Or maybe Daddy will just shove up inside of your beautiful tight ass with one movement. Which one do you want Uppie? Which one do you like?”

Jongup wails as he hears the words being said directly to his ears as he feels a fourth finger enter inside of him, making him feel so utterly _full. “Oh, daddy, please fuck me already,”_ the youngest cries out (though not quite a scream).

Youngjae pulls out his fingers and finally frees his own cock from the confining fabric of his pants, wiping the leftover lube onto his cock. “Uppie, answer oppa, do you want me to go in slow or fast?”

Jongup whimpers, “A-anything daddy wants.

Youngjae silently places his member at the abused entranced and enters slowly. The low moans from the two eldest and the gasp of pain from the youngest indicate the three finally being connected together.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Jongup chants, perhaps in hopes of relieving the pain. “ _Oh_ , you feel, _ah!_ ”

After sliding in a fifth of his length inside the dancer, Youngjae forcibly pushes in the rest as both he and Daehyun pushes Jongup down onto their cocks, impaling the youngest and leaving him breathless. “Fuck, Uppie, you're so tight with Dae inside here. How do you feel?”

Jongup mumbles out incoherent sounds as he tries to comprehend the mixture of pain and pleasure being given to him right this instant. After a couple minutes, Jongup begins to writhe in both men’s lap, giving Youngjae permission to move slowly.

Stars begin to flash through Jongup’s mind as he feels _someone’s_ dick being pressed against his prostate. He lets out a long, drawn out moan of pure _ecstasy_. He can feel the warmth building below his stomach once again which he warns them by flailing his arms and attempting to wave to his untouched cock, silently asking for permission to touch it.

Youngjae thinks, declaring, “Uppie, come untouched. And put your hands around Dae’s neck.”

Jongup whines but complies to the order given to him. He places his hands around the power vocalist’s neck, squeezing gently.

Daehyun smiles at the youngest, “Uppie, I’ll tap you when you can keep it at that pressure.”

Jongup nods blindly and continues to apply bits of pressure to Daehyun’s wondrous neck until a tap hits his wrist. Jongup immediately leaves his hand in place as the second eldest continues to slide in and out of his back entrance. “Da-daddy, I’m close,” he begins to sob as his cock starts to release an abundance of precum while being ignored.

Daehyun breathes deeply as his air is continuously cut off from his lungs, hands reaching out to touch Youngjae.

Youngjae groans, “Baby, wait I’m close too.” He continues his thrusts and Jongup releases Daehyun from his hold (much to the older’s disappointment).

The youngest whimpers and wails, crying out, “Daddy, oppa, _please let me come_.”

Youngjae growls, “Come, both of you, come right now.” And Jongup does come right as the second eldest commands him to do so. His ass tightens around the two cocks inside him, pumping the milky white substance into his body. Jongup shivers as he feels two loads enter in him at the same time.

Youngjae fucks them through their orgasms until his own stops and he pulls out, lifting the smallest off of the oldest and setting him on his own lap. “Dae, clean out Uppie’s ass. We both know you love eating cum.”

Daehyun scrambles to comply with the younger's order and uses his hand to spread Jongup’s ass cheeks, squeezing it for good measure. His tongue quickly darts out at the cum already dripping out of the abused hole, but soon, the oldest covers Jongup’s entire back entrance, sucking at the spasming hole.

Jongup groans in pleasure but gasps when he feels cold fingers tweak at his nipples, “Do you think we’re done, Uppie? I’m going to make it so you won’t remember anything except daddy and oppa.”

And Jongup wants to scream, so he does when he feels a hand stroking at his sensitive cock, “ _Daddy_ , I ca- _ah_ -an’t.” He can feel Daehyun sucking out everything possible from his hole, and with Youngjae’s encouragement, Jongup could only succumb to the pleasure. “Oppa, daddy, _ahhHhh!_ Please, please, _more_ ,” the youngest continues to beg.

Youngjae smirks, “Come one more time and we’ll take you home, okay Uppie?”

Jongup nods, teary-eyed but still asks, “C-can Dae share the taste of y-your c-cum with me. Please?”

Youngjae smiles, “Daehyun, our baby boy has been so good today, how about it?”

Without a word, Daehyun pulls away from Jongup’s ass and promptly gives a deep kiss to the youngest, tongue dropping off the mixture of cum into the other’s mouth. Daehyun pants, “Uppie, you taste _really_ good with both of us inside.”

Feeling bubbly inside, Jongup giggles despite writhing from the touch on his dick.

“Uppie, come one more time.”

Jongup does exactly as his daddy tells him to do, screaming from both pain and the extensive pleasure multiple orgasms had given him. When he’s finally done, his head is droopy and tired, sighing in relief.

“Good boy,” Youngjae coos.

Jongup smiles, beaming innocence despite everything that had just occurred. The youngest stands up unsteadily and slips on his clothes that were tossed over the upright piano. He glances at the wall clock at the backside of the small room and calmly says, “We should get going. Himchan-hyung is probably worried.” He pecks both of the half-naked men on the cheeks before waving at them with a bright smile and leaving the room, “That was a good fuck, thanks Daehyun-hyung, Youngjae-hyung.”

Both men blink in confusion at the sudden change in attitude at the second youngest member in BAP. “Wh-what just happened?”

Youngjae shakes his head, “We fucked and he left.”

“And now we have to clean up the mess,” Daehyun finishes.

Both of them scream, unheard by all as the door had already closed, “MOON JONGUP!!!!!”

* * *

**Bonus**

Jongup giggles as he half-limped, half-skipped to his bag. He quickly leaves for the dorm before the two older vocalists could come chase after his sorry ass. When he enters their home, Jongup finds Himchan at the stove. “I’m back~” the younger calls out in an almost sing-song manner.

“Well, you’re certainly happy today,” Yongguk comments from the couch.

“I had a good, well, two good fucks today,” Jongup answers, glancing around the dorm. He hangs himself over the leader and whispers in his ear, “Hyung~ where’s Junhongie?”

“Uppie!” A bright voice calls out.

Jongup looks up and sees his boyfriend drying his hair with nothing but a towel on his waist.

“How’d it go?”

“ _Perfect_ ,” Jongup purrs as he approached the younger with careful steps. “Now we can tell Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung, and they won’t feel bad!”

Junhong smiles, “Jongup-hyung, you’re so mean to our hyungs.”

“Says the one who wants to fuck me on a bar to show everyone who I belong to,” Jongup teases, placing a small kiss on the younger’s chin.

The door slams open, “What the actual _fuck_ , Jongup?! You left your hyungs to clean up the me- What the fuck is going on?” Daehyun demands as he waves his hands to the maknaes openly making out. (Junhong obviously just coming out of the shower, causing Daehyun to worry for their maknae’s innocence.)

Himchan shrugs, “Y’see, while Junhong is underaged, Uppie and Junhong can’t exactly fuck, so being the little slut he is, Jongup decided to have a go with all of the members. With Junhong’s permission. Now, spaghetti anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Pretends i didn’t write this while listening to sad ballad songs lmao. Also pretends I didn’t take some personality ideas from One Shot and Skydive. And I really should have been doing my homework.~~  
>  What logic, this went too far for a supposed first time of sex together. Sorry for the weird build. And the weird ending. But I love my ending, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3
> 
>  **10 March 2017:**  There is now a sequel. "[Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10220171)"


End file.
